Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations. One such wireless communication system may be a duplex system.
Duplex systems allow the concurrent transmission of signals and reception of signals between two wireless devices. A wireless device may transmit signals on a first frequency band and receive signals on a second frequency band.
In duplex systems, the noise generated by the transmitter that falls in the receiver's band is a significant problem. Such noise makes it more difficult for the receiver to detect the desired incoming signal. This effect can be reduced by either reducing the transmitter noise at its source through circuit design or by filtering the noise. However, both approaches may be expensive. A circuit solution may require high power consumption and/or larger devices. Filters are generally large and costly and a separate filter is required for each frequency band of operation. Benefits may be realized by providing improvements relating to the removal or reduction of the noise generated by a transmitter.